Créature
by maili mailo
Summary: [CONCOURS] Il y a eu et aura toujours des mouettes sur les océans; les Mugiwaras ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de ces animaux lors de leur voyage, ils s'en doutaient. À ce qu'ils s'attendaient moins, c'est que cette mouette recueillie soit aussi... originale.


Un petit mot avant de commencer. Je me lance avec cet humble OS destiné au concours "Amour Pirate" organisé par Nathdawn, Lisen-chan et Sinasta. Vous pouvez remercier (ou aller taper à coup de tout ce qu'il vous passe par la main) Linaelle, qui m'a poussée à écrire et qui a même eu le courage de me relire. Bref, trêve de palabres, voici ce que vous attendiez tous (laissez-moi me bercer d'illusions), _Créature_.

* * *

Un livre laissé par mégarde sur une table, vite ouvert par une grande main et deux yeux indiscrets.

_**Journal du grand capitaine Usopp, 8 mai**_

_« Aujourd'hui, nouvelle bêtise de Créature. Oui, oui, Créature. Bien sûr que non, je ne parle pas de Chopper ! Bref, pour faire court, on va dire que Créature est une... mouette._

_Je vous vois venir d'ici. Vous vous dites : « Une mouette ? Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps sur un bateau, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient à être inquiétés de la présence d'une pauvre mouette sur leur rafiot ». _

_Oui, mais non, car Créature n'est pas un simple oiseau marin._

_Certains d'entre vous, poètes à vos heures perdues, déclameront une ode sur ce volatile : que la mouette est l'oiseau porteur de promesses d'une terre attendue depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois de navigation ! D'autres, un peu plus prosaïques, vous déclareront abruptement que ces piafs sont juste bons à venir transformer le port en réserve à guano géante, à grand renfort de cris perçants particulièrement insupportables._

_Je dois cependant vous prévenir que Créature ne rentre ni dans la première catégorie, ni dans la deuxième. Car oui, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, cette mouette est... un peu spéciale. » _

Un flash, des images qui reviennent.

* * *

_**6 mai, Sunny Go avec pour cap Sabaody**_

« … Et c'est alors que le grand guerrier que je suis, le capitaine Usopp, réussit à achever le cinquantième monstre marin grâce à une bille explosive ! »

Les quelques notes qui s'échappaient d'un violon rythmaient l'aventure aussi épique que réaliste que racontait le canonnier à un renne totalement subjugué par ces paroles. Un renne qui ne tarda pas à le couper dans son récit lors d'une de ses pauses grandiloquentes pour lui demander candidement :

« T'en as tué cinquante ? Wahou ! Et dis, qu'est-ce que tu as ensuite fait des monstres ?

- Mais c'est très simple ! Mon équipage regorge de cuisiniers plus talentueux les uns que les autres, surpassant même Sanji. Après m'être chargé du découpage de mes proies fraîchement capturées, j'ai ordonné à ces fidèles compagnons de faire rôtir la viande pour préparer un banquet en l'honneur de l'ineffable courage du grand capi... »

Malheureusement pour le conteur, certains mots ne devraient jamais être prononcés sur le Sunny, sous peine de voir son audition subir des dommages irréversibles. Les termes « viande », « rôti » et « banquet » en font partie.

« USOOOOOPP ! Où ça, un banquet ?! »

Une tête brune venait de quitter l'extrémité de la proue pour venir rejoindre les deux compagnons d'un coup de bras élastique.

« Un banquet ? De la bouffe ? répéta Luffy en se posant sur le pont, l'affamé maintenant à l'écoute complète du tireur d'élite.

« Laisse tomber Luffy, le banquet est déjà fini, et depuis longtemps.

- Vous auriez pu m'en laisser une part... bouda l'homme élastique. À cause de toi, j'ai faim maintenant !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, Luffy, marmonna Usopp pour lui-même, son capitaine étant déjà parti. »

Son chapeau rivé sur la tête, l'affamé repassait les détails de son plan d'approche. Il était discret et subtil, comme à son habitude. Son but ultime ? Arriver à faire l'aller retour de la cuisine vers n'importe où suffisamment vite pour tenter de récupérer quelque chose de comestible, et sortir de cette épopée en un seul morceau. Rien de bien insurmontable.

Néanmoins, malgré ce plan ingénieux et digne de ce capitaine affamé, un pied noir le cueillit dès son entrée. Il n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir la table de la salle à manger qu'il allait déjà s'écraser contre le mât.

« Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas entendu tes hurlements hystériques sur le pont ! fulmina Sanji qui s'était penché par-dessus la rambarde, une poêle encore à la main.

- Mais... geignit le garçon élastique. »

Son argumentation poussée n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin : le cri de Nami retentit sur la pelouse en contrebas.

« Le premier qui oserait prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de plus passera un sale quart d'heure. C'est clair ? »

Personne ne pipa mot. La musique qui se faisait entendre un peu plus tôt s'arrêta net. Un silence s'étira sur le bateau, Luffy ne souhaitant pas recevoir un deuxième coup dans un laps de temps si court, tandis que le cuisinier acquiesçait avec un air benêt. Nami quitta alors sa chaise longue, posée à côté de celle de Robin, et profita d'avoir l'attention du reste de l'équipage pour leur faire remarquer un détail étrange.

« Regardez là-haut. »

La rousse pointait un petit point blanc flou éloigné dans le ciel.

« C'est une mouette. Or, ces oiseaux ne volent qu'à proximité d'une île, et d'après mes prévisions, la prochaine escale ne sera en vue que dans une semaine au bas mot. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là ? ...

- Ben j'en sais rien, mais vue d'ici, elle a l'air comestible. On n'a qu'à aller la cap- »

Une bosse et quelques plaintes plus tard, la navigatrice s'enferma dans la salle d'observation pour vérifier ses calculs sur ses cartes, à la recherche d'une potentielle erreur.

Elle ne savait cependant pas qu'elle laissait ses compagnons face à l'étrange oiseau qui s'était posé sur la pelouse du Sunny un instant après son départ. Après observation de Robin, il s'agissait d'une mouette rieuse, oiseau qui était somme toute courant près des côtes. Naturellement, ce ne fut pas l'équipage le plus dépaysé, mais bel et bien la mouette.

À peine arrivé, se retrouver face à un visage tuméfié par un poing expert, ainsi qu'un regard où brillait une petite lueur ne présageant rien de bon pour notre volatile, n'est pas toujours rassurant. L'instinct de survie de l'animal ne tarda donc pas à se manifester et il entreprit de se défendre vaillamment en distribuant de grands coups de bec sur la tête ornée d'une bosse. Surprise pour l'oiseau : son bec s'enfonçait étrangement dans la peau de l'humain en face de lui. La mouette se recula vivement, les yeux perdus.

Luffy, lui, était parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Ahahaha, elle chatouille cette mouette ! »

Ne relevant pas l'attitude de son capitaine, le médecin de bord s'approcha de l'oiseau et entreprit d'entamer une discussion avec ce dernier, qui tournait en rond, l'air paniqué. Ses compagnons présents s'étaient rapprochés, formant un cercle autour du duo.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Chopper. Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre sur ce bateau. C'est Luffy, il aime bien accueillir les nouveaux venus à sa façon... Est-ce que ça va ? »

La mouette garda le bec obstinément fermé, tournant sa petite tête frénétiquement dans tous les sens. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, son regard rivé sur un membre de l'équipage. Elle prit rapidement son envol, pour aller se nicher... sur une coupe afro bien connue. Le squelette sursauta, étonné de cette adoption incongrue. L'oiseau se cala plus confortablement sur cette imposante masse de cheveux, sa peur s'était apparemment envolée, pour laisser place à un sentiment de plénitude.

« Yohohoho, il n'y a pas que moi qui ait l'air d'apprécier ma coupe afro ! »

Cependant, le musicien déchanta (quoi de plus normal pour un musicien). En effet, le volatile s'appliquait à mettre le désordre et éparpiller quelques mèches de sa précieuse chevelure pour essayer d'établir son nouveau nid.

« Mais, mais, mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Va-t'en de là, la mouette !

- Voilà une créature bien étrange, déclara posément Robin, stoïque face au squelette qui fouettait énergiquement l'air de ses mains osseuses pour déloger l'intrus.

- Hé, Créature, c'est drôle comme mot ! Créature, ça me plaît bien. Ça te plaît à toi aussi Créature ? proposa Luffy à la mouette qui résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts de son nouveau locataire. »

La mouette arrêta brusquement ses petites esquives du haut de son perchoir, recevant de ce fait de plein fouet la main du mélomane sur son aile. Elle fit un vol plané sur quelques mètres, mais se redressa bien vite pour fixer le garçon élastique d'un regard désapprobateur. Les yeux brillants d'une lueur mauvaise se plantèrent dans ceux du capitaine, mais ce dernier soutint ce petit regard.

La joute visuelle aurait pu continuer longtemps si l'estomac du garçon élastique ne s'était pas manifesté à cet instant précis, lui rappelant qu'un être vivant susceptible d'être cuit, rôti, frit, embroché, fumé, ou même bouilli se trouvait devant lui, et lui fit baisser les yeux vers cet organe éternellement insatisfait. La mouette lâcha un petit cri et alla s'envoler sur le toit de la vigie.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit Chopper ? demanda Sanji au petit renne.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. »

Le capitaine reprit la parole, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, son nom sera Créature, vu qu'elle ne nous a pas donné le sien.

- En même temps, tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Mais j'aime ce nom ! Ordre du capitaine, cette mouette s'appellera Créature. »

* * *

L'heure du souper était déjà arrivée, et ce n'est pas un certain capitaine qui allait s'en plaindre. La mouette n'était pas redescendue de son perchoir de tout l'après-midi, craignant sûrement une nouvelle confrontation avec le gougnafier qui l'avait accueillie. Mais les senteurs des cabillauds fraîchement pêchés la délogèrent contre son gré.

Elle s'envola vers la cuisine en profitant d'une ouverture de la porte, créée par un sabreur en quête de boisson fraîche après son entraînement. Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce à ce moment sursautèrent à cette brusque entrée, mais l'oiseau ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur le comportement des deux humains. Il effectua un piqué vers la cagette remplie de poissons, en saisit un dans son bec, et repartit par le trou de l'échelle qui donnait sur le pont supérieur. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans la cuisine.

« Sale piaf ! Reviens ici que je t'apprenne à prendre mon poisson !

- Pathétique Love-Cook, pas capable de défendre un peu de nourriture face à une pauvre mouette ! rigola Zoro.

- La ferme marimo ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, le cuisiner jaillit par là où était sorti l'oiseau, un couteau de cuisine à la main.

« Montre-toi la mouette, je ne te veux aucun mal, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre le contraire. »

Cependant, le volatile ne pointa pas le bout d'une patte de toute la soirée, laissant bougonner Sanji durant tout le repas. La conséquence pour le garçon élastique fut une privation de cabillaud, remplaçant le poisson promise par un mélange verdâtre composé d'épinards et de brocolis. La seule justification du créateur de cette mixture fut mot pour mot « une grève pour la dénonciation de ces conditions de travail exécrables et de la multiplication des voleurs de nourriture en tout genre sur ce navire ». Cette revendication n'empêcha pas Luffy de pratiquer un pillage éhonté dans les assiettes de ses chers compagnons de voyage, dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Le blond n'était toutefois pas le seul énervé contre la mouette. Nami avait passé près de trois heures dans son bureau, à chercher une hypothétique erreur de calcul, mais ses recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Elle en venait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur cette présence anormale à bord du Sunny.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde émergea difficilement de son sommeil, en cause la fête de dernière minute organisée en fin de dîner par le capitaine. Ce dernier, frustré de ne pas avoir eu sa dose quotidienne de protéines, avait sûrement décidé de se rattraper en faisant couler l'alcool à flots.

Toutefois, la routine (s'il y en avait une sur ce bateau) reprenait doucement son cours. Le cyborg se réveilla le premier, suivi de près par la navigatrice, cette dernière s'empressa de vérifier en grommelant si le bateau n'avait pas changé de cap.

Son attention fut attirée par un rire étouffé du charpentier à ses côtés. Elle se retourna, pour découvrir un étrange spectacle. Elle imita bien vite Franky, et eut une idée. La rousse se dirigea vers Usopp et le réveilla en le secouant doucement. Le métis ouvrit les yeux péniblement, déjà harcelé par la requête de Nami. Pourquoi avait-t-elle besoin d'un appareil photo au petit matin ?

Cependant, la vision qui s'imposa à lui le réveilla totalement, quand il remarqua ce que la navigatrice lui montrait depuis quelques instants. Il se précipita aussi silencieusement que possible vers sa réserve et en revint triomphalement avec un Polaroid. Il photographia la scène, le sourire aux lèvres, immortalisant ainsi une mouette perchée sur la même chevelure que la veille et qui avait ramené avec elle quelques brindilles pour se constituer un nid de fortune.

Le flash réveilla l'oiseau, qui poussa un grand cri et s'agita sur sa tête d'adoption. Ce remue-ménage eut pour conséquence de réveiller le propriétaire de ladite tête, qui devina sans peine qui s'était à nouveau installé sur sa coupe afro. Brook se leva tout de même, malgré son mal de tête grandissant et son nouvel occupant, mais ce simple mouvement provoqua une nouvelle cascade de protestations, ce qui acheva définitivement de réveiller tout l'équipage qui était resté sur le gazon du pont. Les grommellements du groupe se joignirent bien vite aux bruits causés par le volatile.

Dès que le petit renne fut en état de tenir debout, la navigatrice lui demanda expressément de traduire les cris maintenant devenus insupportables de ce maudit animal. Les yeux encore embués, le médecin s'exécuta :

« Mais quel imbécile ce tas d'os, il ne devrait plus bouger depuis un bon bout de temps et voilà qu'il commence à remuer comme un diable ! Pas moyen de s'établir correctement ! Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? »

Un petit coup de bec sur les boucles foisonnantes, et les plaintes reprenaient un instant après.

« Mais c'est qu'en plus, il n'a pas l'air de me comprendre... Je croyais qu'avec une tête pareille et un compagnon bilingue, il aurait pu lui aussi m'entendre et être un tant soit peu utile. Mais sur quel équipage de bons à rien suis-je encore tombée... »

Se rendant soudainement compte de la présence d'un étrange écho de ses paroles à sa droite, elle se tourna dans cette direction pour remarquer Chopper qui répétait mot pour mot ses paroles. Ses yeux s'écartèrent légèrement, de soulagement peut-être. Elle quitta à regret son nid improvisé pour venir se poser devant le renne encore un peu dans les vapes.

« Je profite que l'autre énergumène ne soit pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit pour venir mettre les choses au clair. »

Le long filet de bave, les paupières à moitié entrouvertes sur ses yeux vitreux et la position ridicule de Luffy confirmaient les dires de l'animal. Le médecin continua à traduire oralement ses paroles.

« Premier point, et pas des moindres. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. À. Manger. Deuxième point, aie l'amabilité de dire au squelette que j'ai besoin d'un nid confortable, et que sa chevelure remplit ces conditions. Troisième point, mon nom est _Ingebjørg_ et pas _Créature_. »

La mouette avait volontairement appuyé sur les deux derniers noms, pour être sûre que le message soit bien passé. Malheureusement pour l'oiseau, le peu d'activité cérébrale de l'homme élastique reprit juste à ce moment pour marmonner un vague « Viande... Inge-tructrop compliqué, Créature mieux... » avant de retomber dans sa transe comateuse. La mouette regarda le capitaine d'un air effaré, puis se retourna vers le renne avec une mimique suppliante.

« Ne me laisse pas ce sobriquet ridicule ! »

Ce fut néanmoins Nami qui répondit à sa requête désespérée.

« C'est Luffy, rien ne le fait changer d'avis, soupira-t-elle. Mais dis-moi, Ingebørg, ce nom vient de North Blue n'est ce pas ?

- _Ingebjørg. _Bien sûr, je suis née sur l'île Söderhman et j'ai quinze frères et sœurs. Famrstå, Bgorsjö, Lindedv, Grh... **(1)**

- Ce n'est finalement pas plus mal que Luffy ait décidé de l'appeler Créature, pensa la navigatrice, alors que la liste des prénoms défilait.

- Et comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici, sur Grand Line ? »

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit vexée d'avoir été interrompue en plein milieu de la récitation des prénoms de ses cousins germains au troisième degré, Créature daigna répondre.

« Je me suis perdue. »

Les membres de l'équipage qui arrivaient à tenir debout explosèrent alors de rire, à l'exception d'une tête verte, et sous l'œil courroucé de l'oiseau.

« Perdue ? De North Blue jusqu'à Sabaondy ?

- On a trouvé Zoro version animale ! »

Le regard sombre du sabreur à l'adresse d'Usopp étouffa le rire de ce dernier dans sa gorge. Mais la moquerie n'était pas passée inaperçue, et les gloussements des personnes présentes se changèrent bientôt en un fou rire général, faisant grommeler le concerné sur son sens de l'orientation parfaitement normal.

Une fois les larmes essuyées et les esprits cette fois-ci totalement réveillés, les chapeaux de paille se calmèrent pour écouter ce que le volatile avait à raconter. Un bref regard pour la rassurer en direction du capitaine finit de convaincre Créature, qui commença son récit :

« Je suis partie de North Blue, il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an. J'ai décidé de prendre la mer sur un bateau où la grand voile était ornée d'un de mes congénères. Avec une telle preuve d'adoration, je me suis empressée de voler à bord, persuadée que j'étais d'être accueillie comme une de leurs divinités et donc de passer le voyage sereine. Que nenni ! Au bout du troisième jour de navigation, ces malotrus ont osé me qualifier d'appellations plus affligeantes les unes que les autres : « emmerdeuse », « opportuniste », « voleuse de bouffe »... Ma fierté de mouette en a pris un coup, mais une semaine plus tard, nous avons débarqué. J'ai profité de cette petite escale pour m'octroyer un répit, la terre me manquait atrocement. Mais quand, trois ou quatre heures plus tard, je fus lassée de mes pérégrinations, le port était désespérément vide de tout bâtiment de guerre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma déception quand je constatai cet abandon, moi, leur déesse ! Il fallait toutefois que je poursuive mon voyage, ma destination n'était pas encore atteinte.

- Et c'est quoi ton but ? la coupa Luffy, avec un air pénétré.

- Mais j'y viens ! lui cria-elle, déjà agacée. Le but de mon voyage est de couler une vie paisible sur une île estivale pour le restant de mes jours. Parce que la neige, le froid, ou le blizzard m'insupportent maintenant au plus haut point.

- Sa fratrie a dû gentiment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle et que le principe de cimetière des éléphants ne s'appliquait pas qu'aux pachydermes... C'est un comportement animal tout à fait intéressant, glissa Robin à l'oreille de Franky.

Le cyborg la regarda, effaré. Cette femme pouvait se révéler effrayante quand elle le voulait...

* * *

« Je l'aime pas trop, Créature.

- Et pourquoi ça, capitaine ?

- Elle parle bizarrement, y a des fois où j'arrive pas à comprendre... »

L'archéologue répondit par un petit rire. Il fut cependant vite couvert par le tintamarre que faisaient le sniper et le squelette absorbés dans une mission particulièrement délicate. À savoir retirer une à une les brindilles installées la veille par Créature, sans abîmer les précieux cheveux de Brook. Le volatile les regardait à quelques mètres au-dessus, posté sur le pont supérieur, et semblait les narguer. Le dernier fragile bout de bois fut d'ailleurs lancé en direction de la mouette, qui l'évita d'un air blasé.

Néanmoins, le duo eut sa revanche. Après l'attaque pitoyable d'Usopp, des effluves alléchantes émanèrent de la cuisine et l'oiseau retenta sa chance comme la veille en entrant par l'échelle. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une avalanche de coups se fit entendre, et la sortie magistrale de la voleuse par la porte de la cuisine ne laissa aucun doute sur l'issue du combat.

Le pas claudicant, Créature fit un petit vol plané pour aller se loger dans la coupe afro du musicien récemment nettoyée. Le canonnier commença à s'affoler et à vouloir chasser l'intruse. Contre toute attente, le mélomane l'arrêta.

« Usopp, laisse Créature sur ma coupe afro. Elle ne me dérange pas tant qu'elle ne met pas ma belle coiffure en désordre ou ne commence à la garnir d'objets farfelus. »

Le métis regarda son compagnon, interloqué. Devant le regard sérieux du ressuscité, il lâcha un « Comme tu voudras... » avant de tourner les talons. Ce nouveau membre était décidément bien étrange. Derrière lui, l'animal et le squelette échangeaient un regard de connivence, semblant passer un pacte muet.

* * *

Les souvenirs redeviennent flous, les pages se tournent.

_**Journal du grand capitaine Usopp, 12 mai**_

_« Aujourd'hui, rien de particulier. Colères de Nami, pitreries de Luffy et crédulité de Chopper. Ah, et bien sûr, adoption définitive de Créature par Brook._

_C'est officiel, cette mouette est une opportuniste de première. Elle a réussi à se faire accepter en une seule journée de notre musicien sans qu'elle ne bouge de son perchoir. Je veux bien que ce squelette soit en manque affectif, après tout, rester une cinquantaine d'années sur un bateau, loin de tous, ne prête pas à la sociabilisation. Mais avec un OISEAU ! La présence humaine le rebute-t-il donc à ce point ? »_

Un rire et un retour dans ses souvenirs pour le lecteur.

* * *

L'homme élastique était frustré de ce stratagème qui marchait décidément trop bien.

Une mouette protégeait vaille que vaille une assiette remplie de nourriture fumante qui était posée devant un Brook apparemment très satisfait de cette alliance éphémère. En effet, manger tranquillement dans la salle à manger relevait quasiment du miracle, il l'avait compris depuis son arrivée sur le bateau. La paye de l'oiseau n'était que le don du tiers de la ration du squelette, un petit prix comparé à la nourriture gagnée, le mort ne risquait ainsi pas de finir l'estomac dans les talons. Encore fallait-il qu'il en eût un.

Ce petit manège durait depuis une semaine déjà, et tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec ce moyen d'auto défense. Qu'un voleur de nourriture leur prenne sans autorisation une part conséquente de leur propre ration, passe encore si le chapardeur est arrêté par un quelconque coup de pied ou poing mais qu'une mouette se balade sans aucune gêne au milieu de la table, renverse plats, assiettes ou marmites au passage de son bec vengeur, et s'invite lors de tous les repas et gâche encore plus d'aliments que la cause de ce tumulte, était tout simplement aberrant.

Le blond et la rousse avaient bien tenté de faire comprendre de manière plus qu'explicite à l'animal qu'il était de trop à table, mais, c'est bien connu, les humains ne peuvent pas voler. Ils devaient donc se contenter de regarder Créature esquiver les différentes attaques à coup d'aile.

L'ambiance des repas n'avait jamais particulièrement dérangé Zoro. Pour lui, les petites pauses qu'il s'octroyait pour venir manger servaient juste à ce qu'il ne meure pas d'hypoglycémie en plein milieu de son entraînement. Pourtant, la présence de la mouette avait tendance à faire ressortir ses pulsions meurtrières plus qu'à l'accoutumée, notamment en venant empiéter sur SON coin de table. Néanmoins, il restait admiratif de les techniques d'esquive de l'oiseau. À croire qu'il s'entraînait depuis sa naissance. Question à creuser.

De son côté, la navigatrice avait pris une décision efficace pour mettre fin à ce massacre alimentaire. Quelques paroles échangées avec le ressuscité, une menace de mort et une très vague promesse de sous-vêtements firent disparaître le volatile de la cuisine, sous le regard contrit mais néanmoins résigné du squelette. Une proposition de dessous, ça ne se refuse pas, foi de gentleman.

Le déjeuner se déroula sans plus d'encombres, le capitaine étant particulièrement content de l'agrandissement de son territoire de pillage. La table levée et l'équipage sorti sur le pont pour profiter des joies de la colocation navale, Sanji et son commis du jour, Franky, restèrent à s'occuper de la tâche ô combien répétitive mais nécessaire à toute bonne hygiène digne de ce nom : la vaisselle.

Alors que les assiettes mousseuses se succédaient, le cuisinier engagea une conversation sur le nouvel occupant du Thousand Sunny.

« Cet imbécile de piaf va finir par me rendre complètement fou. Du matin au soir, je suis constamment obligé de garder un œil sur mes préparations, sinon le voleur volant viendrait se servir comme si de rien n'était. Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire avec l'autre atrophié du bulbe qui nous sert de capitaine. Plus vite cette mouette sera partie, moins j'aurai de soucis à me faire.

- Je la trouve supeeeer sympathique cette mouette. Elle me fait toujours bien rigoler. Tiens, par exemple, hier, elle a profité de la sieste de Brook pour ouvrir son crâne à coup de bec. Vu la mine effrayée qu'elle affichait juste après son examen, je suis persuadé qu'elle a dû y trouver des choses pas très nettes. »

Le blond se contenta d'un léger sourire, déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Cette cachette céphalique pouvait s'avérer finalement très utile. Lui non plus n'était pas contre un endroit discrète pour une petite culotte de Nami chérie ou Robin d'amour. Le cyborg le sortit de sa rêverie.

« N'empêche, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas chez notre nouveau compagnon. Comment a-t-il pu autant s'attacher à cette mouette en si peu de temps ? C'est bien simple, ils ne se quittent plus. On dirait un vieux couple : Créature pour vouloir se percher continuellement sur son nouveau nid, et Brook à lui parler presque constamment. Même le petit manège à table ne me donne pas tort.

- Effectivement, il apprécie les animaux. Son histoire avec Laboon le montre bien... ajouta le cuisiner.

- L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime, déclama le cyborg, grandiloquent. »

Un silence pesant accueillit ces paroles. Sanji lui offrit de son unique œil visible, un regard choqué, alors qu'une idée incongrue venait de fuser dans son esprit.

« … Dans ce cas, on va devoir éloigner Chopper de Brook pour un bon bout de temps. »

* * *

Il était clair que quelqu'un était de trop sur ce navire. La cohabitation avec Créature était devenue insupportable, Nami n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les cris incessants du volatile. En plus du squelette, l'animal s'était lié avec le capitaine et le médecin, si bien que ce nouveau quatuor repoussait avec brio les limites de la signification du mot capharnaüm.

De plus, la mouette avait l'air de comprendre quelques rudiments de la langue humaine, conséquence directe de sa cohabitation avec les marines et pirates, ce qui facilitait la communication. Malgré la quiétude de la bibliothèque du Sunny où elle s'était réfugiée, elle percevait les bribes d'une conversation mouvementée. Et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant des propriétaires de ces quatre voix. Au bout de dix minutes de vacarme incessant, elle abandonna sa carte qu'elle venait de commencer presque en même temps que le début du tumulte.

Son poing brûlait déjà d'une colère mal contenue. Elle débarqua sur le pont pour constater qu'une partie de « attrape-qui-pourra-le-chapeau-du-capitaine » s'était déjà bien engagée. Les joueurs auraient dû sentir cette aura menaçante qui émanait du pont supérieur. Mais Luffy était très pressé de récupérer son bien mis en jeu, Chopper à deux sabots de toucher l'objet, et Brook tentait un plongeon audacieux sur le petit renne pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Quand à Créature, elle volait en cercle autour des trois idiots et tenait l'objet de toutes les convoitises entre ses pattes.

Ni une, ni deux, tout le monde fut étendu sur le pont à grands renforts de poings fumants, sauf l'oiseau qui semblait narguer les quatre humains en contrebas.

« Je tente de faire un semblant de travail dans la bibliothèque mais votre jeu stupide m'empêche de me concentrer. Toi, là-haut, tu rends le chapeau à l'énergumène, sinon privation de bouffe. Tu sais que j'en suis capable, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Luffy du doigt. »

Le volatile croisa le regard de la rousse, et rendit bien vite le couvre-chef à son propriétaire devant l'expression de pure détermination qu'il y vit.

« Bien. Maintenant, le premier que j'entends de la bibliothèque sera battu jusqu'au sang. Est-ce clair ? »

Une mouette passa.

« Parfait. »

Alors qu'elle retournait à son poste de travail, la voix du squelette l'interpella :

« Attends Nami, quand est-ce qu'on arrive à la prochaine île ?

- Et bien, demain soir ou le lendemain matin si tout se passe comme je l'ai calculé. »

Pour couper court à la question qui allait s'annoncer, elle déclara :

« Et ce sera une île estivale. »

L'enthousiasme retomba quelque peu sur le gazon, mais la rousse ne s'en préoccupa pas et retourna à sa carte. Chopper, l'air morose, traduisit les paroles de la navigatrice à l'oiseau. Ce dernier sembla se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle, effectuant une série de pirouettes aériennes. Mais à y regarder de plus près, une petite lueur de déception s'était allumée dans le regard noir de la mouette.

Le reste de la journée ne fut marqué que par des exclamations sporadiques, la bonne humeur du début d'après-midi était retombée d'un coup.

Le repas ne fut pas plus joyeux. Quelques blagues furent lancées, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Créature fut autorisée à regagner la table, les tristes mines de la plupart de l'équipage avaient réussi à convaincre Sanji. Il était prêt à surveiller un peu plus étroitement la nourriture de ses deux déesses pour une soirée.

La mouette ne tenta pourtant aucune approche, se contentant de sa part de poisson à côté de Brook. À la fin de ce repas peu coutumier des chapeaux de paille, tout le monde regagna sa chambre, attristé. Après que la dernière lumière du dortoir masculin se soit éteinte, on pouvait apercevoir une petite tâche blanche qui s'était logée sur une moumoute volumineuse.

* * *

Une moue triste, les yeux glissent sur la page suivante.

_**Journal du grand capitaine Usopp, 14 mai**_

_« Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du départ de Créature. C'était son rêve d'arriver sur une île estivale pour y établir son nouveau nid après tout. Je dois dire que tout le monde sera plus ou moins triste de la voir partir, surtout Brook, mais personne ne la retiendra si elle prend cette décision._

_Il n'empêche, elle va me manquer avec ses plaisanteries débiles, à embêter Brook à longueur de journée, piquer la réserve de bouffe de Luffy, déranger Nami dans son travail, discuter avec Chopper (pour une fois qu'il a un peu de compagnie animale), venir mettre son bec dans mes inventions et celles de Franky en cours de préparation, se poser sur la tête de Zoro alors qu'il est en plein entraînement (son penchant maso sûrement), d'un coup d'aile faire voler des pages du livre de Robin alors en pleine lecture. Et même Sanji, qui nous proclamera à coup sûr que cette bête stupide ne viendra enfin plus tenter quoi que ce soit dans SA cuisine et que c'était bon débarras, ne sera pas aussi réjoui qu'il le prétend (enfin, ça je le devine)._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, la ligne noire à l'horizon ne dément pas les prévisions de Nami, l'île est bien là. Je laisse ici le journal pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que nous aurons toujours Créature à notre bord demain. »_

* * *

Le bateau des chapeaux de paille trempait dans le port animé d'Ocayo. Cette petite ville se situait sur une île tropicale : palmiers, soleil de plomb, plages de sable blanc, eaux turquoises, poissons multicolores, jungle luxuriante, petites huttes faites de nattes, et le plus important, séchoirs garnis de poissons salés pour un appétit gargantuesque. Bref, l'archétype du petit paradis estival.

Ni une, ni deux, Créature alla se percher sur la rambarde, face à la côte. Une joie intense se lisait clairement dans ses yeux alors qu'elle admirait le paysage. Elle se retourna, la larme à l'œil. Tout l'équipage s'était agglutiné derrière elle, attendant sa réaction. Elle cria quelques paroles, que Chopper s'empressa de traduire.

« Merci de m'avoir amenée jusqu'ici, de m'avoir accueillie. Ces deux semaines ont été formidables, même si j'admets que Luffy m'a effrayée au début. J'ai appris à vous connaître, à vous apprécier, tout particulièrement toi Brook et ta chevelure si douce. Grâce à vous, je suis ici, mon objectif est atteint, je vais pouvoir couler des jours heureux jus-

- Et si tu restais avec nous Créature ? la coupa le capitaine, tout à fait sérieux. »

L'oiseau semblait s'être déjà préparé à cette question.

« J'y ai bien réfléchi, mais... Je ne préfère pas. J'ai passé plus d'un an à voguer sur différents océans pour un seul et même rêve. Il est là, à portée de plume. Regardez ces palmiers, ce soleil... Je ne peux pas abandonner tout ça. Toutes ces années de froid à North Blue sont derrière moi. Maintenant, plus question de reculer, la chaleur et la farniente m'attendent !

- Mais si tu nous rejoins, on aura l'occasion de croiser des tonnes d'îles comme ça !

- Je ne suis pas une mouette voyageuse. J'ai embarqué uniquement pour partir de l'hiver et trouver l'été, mais pas pour l'appel de la mer. Vous m'avez très gentiment accompagnée, vous m'avez aidé à trouver mon petit coin de paradis et je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Cette heure-ci sonne la fin du voyage. C'est étrange, je suis autant heureuse que triste en cet instant. Néanmoins, mon instinct m'intime de rester ici, pour toujours.

- … Je vois. Très bien Créature, on te laisse ici. Je tiens quand même à te promettre une chose. Dès que j'aurai accompli mon tour de Grand Line, on reviendra te voir, parole du futur Roi des Pirates ! »

Luffy lui offrit un sourire éclatant, de ceux dont il avait le secret. Leurs regards se croisèrent, passant ainsi ce nouveau pacte.

La mouette balaya des yeux l'ensemble des membres de l'équipage, déclamant un « Au revoir » final avant de battre frénétiquement des ailes et s'envola vers le petit village, jusqu'à ne former qu'une tâche dans le ciel azur, sans un regard en arrière.

Luffy, Chopper, Franky et Usopp retenaient déjà leurs larmes qui menaçaient de couler avec bien peu de succès. Robin lui donna un signe de la main, tandis que Nami soupirait avec un sourire en suivant du regard Créature. Zoro et Sanji se contentèrent d'un regard désabusé, tous les deux bien contents que cette emmerdeuse débarrasse enfin le gazon. Brook, quant à lui, fixait de ses orbites vides le ciel bleu, dans l'espoir d'un quelconque retour en arrière.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, le doute n'était plus possible. L'oiseau ne revenait pas. S'il avait pu, le squelette aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'assèchent, mais c'était déjà le cas. Le reste de l'équipage commençait déjà à se détourner pour reprendre la mer, l'archipel Sabaondy n'étant qu'à deux jours de navigation si les conditions se maintenaient.

Néanmoins, Brook resta, et remarqua plus loin une plume crème restée sur le toboggan de bois blanc. Il la ramassa et la glissa dans sa boîte crânienne à côté de ses biens les plus précieux, qui cumulaient aussi bien l'harmonica du capitaine de son ancien équipage, le bon d'achat de son précieux violon et, ajout plus récent, un petit tissu en dentelle orange.

Le squelette reporta ses yeux sans fond sur la plage. À bien y réfléchir, Créature était la seule qui n'avait pas eu l'air effrayée quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Bon, sans compter Luffy, mais ce dernier était particulier. Et puis, entre nouveaux dans le groupe soudé que formaient les mugiwaras, on se comprenait tout de suite mieux. La mouette lui avait permis de s'intégrer plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait fait lui-même. Alors qu'il sentait déjà sous ses pieds le roulis caractéristique d'un bateau sur le départ, Brook aurait aimé verser une larme. Une seule. La mer, en contrebas, ne le lui aurait pas reproché. Après tout, qu'est-ce que la mer si ce n'est une infinie étendue de pleurs salés ? Il aurait tellement voulu y rajouter les siens pour cette fois-ci...

* * *

_**Journal du grand capitaine Usopp, 18 mai**_

_« Déjà quatre jours sans les cris reconnaissables de Créature. Ils ont été bien vite remplacés par les exclamations habituelles, la bonne humeur ne s'en va jamais longtemps sur le Sunny. Cette rencontre et cette promesse nous ont donné l'envie d'atteindre Rough Tell un peu plus rapidement. Red Line est déjà en vue, la moitié de notre objectif est presque atteint. Peut-être que dans moins d'un an, nous honorerons notre promesse et reviendrons serrer la patte de Créature ! »_

Un torrent de larmes jaillit des yeux du lecteur, alors qu'il atteint la dernière page du petit livre. Il tend sa large main vers sa guitare restée en arrière. Il commence à chanter sa peine, les souvenirs reviennent. Ce raffut discordant attire le propriétaire du carnet dans le dortoir, source des bruits.

« Hé, Franky, je te demande simplement d'aller chercher un tournevis et toi tu chan- ! Mais, attends, tu n'étais pas en train de lire... »

Le sniper vire au rouge tomate et s'empresse d'arracher le calepin des mains du robot.

« Usopp, c'est suuuper touchant ce que tu écris ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je pleure, c'est que le ménage a pas été fait et il y a de la poussière qui vole, affirme le charpentier alors que le volume de ses larmes augmentent.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, fait mine d'acquiescer le canonnier en rangeant soigneusement le carnet sous un pull. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais la porte de la cuisine ne va pas se réparer toute seule ! Luffy a encore fait des siennes... »

* * *

Ils débarquèrent à Sabaondy, furent éparpillés, puis à nouveau réunis pour naviguer vers d'autres aventures. Mais dès que le squelette croisait du regard une mouette, dans le Nouveau Monde comme durant sa tournée internationale, les souvenirs resurgissaient inévitablement. Il avait maintenant deux personnes chères à son cœur à retrouver. Laboon et Créature.

* * *

**(1)** Je dis merci à notre célèbre magasin de bricolage suédois pour m'avoir inspiré ces magnifiques noms aux accents si chantants.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce (long) OS? Si au moins une blague a allumé les vagues prémices d'un rire dans un coin reculé de votre esprit, alors ça signifie que vous êtes prêts. Oui, prêts à laisser vagabonder votre souris sur le petit rectangle blanc en bas de cette petite remarque. Allez, approche petite souris, approche...


End file.
